This invention relates to using dioxetanes to detect a substance in a sample.
Dioxetanes are compounds having a 4-membered ring in which 2 of the members are oxygen atoms bonded to each other. Dioxetanes can be thermally or photochemically decomposed to form carbonyl products, e.g., ketones or aldehydes. Release of energy in the form of light (i.e. luminescence) accompanies the decompositions.